characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Jebediah Christoff
Jebus''' is the Madness Combat parody of the biblical Jesus Christ. He first appeared in the second episode in the series, simply named "Madness Combat" and is nicknamed "the Savior", Background PROJECT NEXUS IS NOT CANON YOU ASSWIT Powers & Abilities *'''Skilled hand-to-hand combatant *'Extremely Agile' *'Capable Swordsman' *'Efficient with a sniper rifle' *'Stealth: '''Managed to get the drop on Hank. *'Telekinesis, which he can use to smear his opponents on walls and rip them in two. *'Necromancy: '''Can go as far as turning a room full of corpses into zombies. The zombies obey his every order. *'Electrokinesis 'via shooting lightning out of his hands. *'Shield Creation: 'Can create cross-shaped shields. He can also create force fields of any size, for example in his hands to block bullets. He can also hold said bullets in place after they hit the shield and deflect them back at the shooter. *'Teleportation *'Weapon Summoning' *'Healing Factor?: '''Potentially regenerated from being shot multiple times after he was "killed". *'Reality Warping: Jebediah is capable of manipulating reality in almost any way, an example being him making half a building suddenly disappear. *'Beams: ' Jeb can shoot beams out of his eyes and hands, which completely disintegrate whoever unlucky enough to stands in his way and the moment he decides to use them. *'''Flight Equipment *A cannon *Halo: The main source of Jeb's power. *Baton *Fireaxe *L337 Sword *Binary Sword: Jeb's melee weapon of choice. It's the strongest melee weapon in the Madness Combat universe, capable of blocking bullets and slicing other swords in half. *M1911 Pistol *Desert Eagle, seen dual-wielded *Smith & Wesson 500 Revolver *M-11 Submachine Gun *Micro Uzi Submachine Gun *Scoped MP7 Submachine Gun *Uzi Submachine Gun *Thompson Submachine Gun *L22 Assault Rifle *FNC Assault Rifle with a laser sight *Norinco 97k Shotgun *TAC-50 Sniper Rifle, which he can disassemble and use in close-quarters-combat Feats Strength *Can easily lift and slam Hank into the ground. *Can send Hank flying with a punch. *Punched Hank through a concrete wall. *Can lift a large anvil-resembling item and crush someone with it. Speed *Easily dodged multiple punches from Hank. *Reacted to, dodged and blocked bullets, including from behind. *Deflected a point-blank MAG-sized gunshot. *Reacted to minigun fire. Durability *Survived being shot with a submachine gun, although was injured and forced to teleport away. *Kept fighting after being shot in the chest. *Was freely walking around after having his head sliced horizontally in half and the top half stolen. *Flew through a wall and brushed it off. Skill *Capable of shooting his way through an army of trained Agents and enhanced human beings. *Killed a building full of 100 A.A.H.W. troops. Weaknesses *His Halo can be taken away from him and used by somebody else, although it's unknown if it can be ripped away from him when he's alive. Tricky was seen solving the problem by ripping Jeb's top of his head off and wearing it, which gave him the Halo's powers. Fun Facts *The binary sword has a binary code on its blade; "100111100", which translates to "316" in decimal. The 3:16 chapter in "Gospel of Saint John" states: "For God so loved the world, that he gave his one and only son. That whoever believes in him shall not ''perish,'' but have eternal life". Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Internet Show Characters Category:Firearms Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Telekinetics Category:Shield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Completed Profiles Category:Humans Category:Newgrounds